Flowers For Mum
by ImNotSoEpic
Summary: It's Molly Weasley's birthday, and Ron wants to give her the perfect present.  Written for the 'Hogwarts Online' Prompt of the Day. 'Flowers for Mum'  Oneshot.


Hello, all of my readers. This is my take on the Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day 'flowers for mum' hence the name of the story. Ron is in his second year, by the way.

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own shit,

So please don't sue.

* * *

><p>I was working very hard.<p>

I wanted it to be perfect. I know that Hermione could just give me the answer, but I wanted to do this by myself; on my own.

I was spending hours and hours in the library, and I think that Harry was getting suspicious.

I mean, last year, when I was in my first year, I hardly ever studied.

It was getting closer October the 30th, and I was working harder to find the correct spell I was after.

It was a well known fact, between my brothers and Ginny that mum _loved _Wind Flower.

I was trying to find the spell that would transfigure a flower into a different kind of flower. I knew that I shouldn't be worrying _that _much over this, but I couldn't send mum anything else, and I wouldn't be at home.

I settled on transfiguring the flower and asking Hermione to put a preserving charm over it, so mum would actually receive it.

I opened the book _'Transfiguration: Transfigure beautiful presents' _by _Johnson McLarren._

Skimming through the page of contents, I found no spells for flowers in there.

Looking through my pile of books, I mentally slapped myself. I noticed the book '_Transfiguration: Transfigure Flagrant Flowers' _by _James Nickleson._

I skimmed the page of contents and noticed the page named _'Wild Flower'_.

I sighed in relief and opened the book to page 154.

"_Transfiguration of flowers is one of the hardest of the easiest transfiguration. The transfiguration of one flower to another is one of the easiest of those. The change of any flower to a Wild Flower consists of a complicated wand movement and a '_mutatio tora nitidus'._ The wand movement is as follows: a roll of the wrist, a jab at the flower, a big swish, an upwards curve, and finally a flurry of stabs (9, to be exact)." _Ron read aloud from the book.

His heart sank how was he going to get this?

Practice: that was how.

I started practicing for hours from then on, trying to perfect the wand movements. I had copied down all of the information on the spell on a piece of parchment, and I practised it every night in the Common Room.

After a few weeks, it was October the 11th. It was only a week and a bit until my mum's birthday.

I picked a flower from one of the many fields surrounding Hogwarts.

I went into a deserted classroom and whipped my wand out. I placed the flower on the table and readied myself for the spell.

"_Mutatio tora nitidus" _I said the incarnation, doing a roll of my wrist, a jab of my wand, a swish of my wand, an upwards curve and finally nine stabs.

To my surprise, the white lily turned into a Wild Flower. I picked it up, gracefully and went to find Hermione.

I found her, as suspected, in the library.

"Hey, Hermione!" I whisper-shouted, in case Madame Pince was around.

"Hi, Ronald," Hermione answered, "what are you doing?"

"Umm, could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Yes, if I can help…" Hermione answered.

"Umm, I transfigured this flower, and I was wondering if you could, like, put a preserving charm, or something on it. I transfigured it for mum…"

"You transfigured a flower? That's complex magic, Ron!"

"I know… So, could you put a preserving charm on it?"

"Yeah, sure, could you put it on the table?"

I set it on the table.

"_Reservo!" _Hermione said, rolling her wrist and jabbing at the flower.

Nothing _really _appeared to happen, but I trusted Hermione enough.

"Thanks, Hermione. I think I'll find Harry to see if I could borrow Hedwig on Friday, to send this to mum."

"Ok, see you soon, Ron!"

- (9 days later)

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Would you… mind if I borrowed Hedwig? I need to send this flower to mum it's her birthday today."

"Sure, Ron. Oh, and could you give her this letter to her, for me?" He asked, indicating to the letter in his hand. I took it.

"Sure thing, Harry."

I was walking towards the Owlery, knowing that Hedwig would be there.

Sure enough, as soon as I walked in, I spotted the snowy white owl.

"Hey, Hedwig!" I yelled.

Hedwig hooted in return.

"Could you send this to mum?" I asked her, and she hooted at me.

I watched as Hedwig flew off, carrying my flower, and two letters; one from Harry, and one from me.

- (2 days later)

Hedwig flew in with the morning owl post. She dropped one letter in front of Harry, and one in front of me.

I ripped open my letter.

_Dear Ronald, _it read,

_Thank you for the Wild Flower. You know it's my favourite. Did you do that all by yourself? That's complicated magic, you must be really skilled. Thank you for the preservation charm that was cast on it. I will keep this with me until it runs out (which, by looking at the spell work, will be in 10 months) and I will treasure it always._

_I am proud of the level of magic you have shown in order for you to obscure this flower. I, from experience, have learnt that it is impossible to find a Wild Flower around the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Coming to that conclusion, I have dawned on the realisation that you have transfigured this flower._

_Love you, Mum._

This brought tears to my eyes. My mum was proud of me. With my older brothers being so 'great', I hardly ever thought about mum being proud of my magic.

I had never been prouder over my magic in my life.

* * *

><p>Cya, all. Wait for my next update :DD<p> 


End file.
